Change!
by Jyuris
Summary: Naruto was used to weird stuff. Or so he thought. But that was before he woke up finding 3 eggs on his bed.


**Another story, I know I should probably update my other ones. But still! The plot bunnies just kept on attacking! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of my new story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Spy Some Eggs

After a particularly hard day, Naruto was exhausted, mentally and physically. He jumped onto his bed and hug his pillow. Not bothering to change out of his day outfit.

"It's always Sasuke that, Sasuke this," Naruto mumble to himself. "Aren't I one of their teammate too?" He turn his body so he was laying on his side. He also remember the villagers calling him a monster behind his back. He remember how he couldn't talk bad about his Sakura-chan because he cared about her. He was still hugging his pillow. He rambled on about how unfair it was to himself until he became tired. He closed his eyes and prepared to go to sleep.

' _I wish that I could change. I wish that I could be someone strong. I wish that I could be selfish and hateful, the opposite of the me now. I wish that I could be a hero. Most of all, I wish not to be alone anymore.'_ He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he look at the eggs that was laying innocently on his bed. They have very strange patterns, one have a fox on the outside and the other a very strange looking kunai. The last one was half black a half white. He inspected them closer, poking them to make sure they wouldn't hurt him. After a few minutes he grab them and put them inside his pocket. He was late.

He ran all the way to the training field. When he arrived he found his team waiting for him. "Ah, sorry," he said as he scratch the back of his neck. Sakura gave him a glare and Sasuke scowled.

"Well, it seems like Naruto is finally here so shall we get started?" the silver haired shinobi asked. Sasuke nodded his head and Sakura cheered loudly. Kakashi each gave them an assignment to do. Sakura, endurance practice. Naruto, chakra control. Sasuke, jutsu. Naruto pouted at how Sasuke was going to learn more jutsu. ' _Che, how unfair.'_ He didn't voice his thought.

When they were done, Sakura was asking Sasuke out again. "Ne, Sasuke-kun should we go somewhere to eat dinner?" Naruto frowned, he felt like a third wheel. Sasuke look disgusted, but Sakura didn't notice that yet. Naruto decided he should save Sakura from heartbreak by distracting her from Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Do you want you want to go to Ichiraku?" he ask as he wave to her, a grin was on his face. She looked away from her prince for a second. "Go bother someone else, baka," she said bluntly before turning her head back to her crush. ' _She's a bitch,'_ he thought. But he didn't want to say that to her, afraid to break her heart.

 _[Why not change? From a boy who's too selfless for his own good to a boy who doesn't care about others, and be selfish.]_ Naruto's hair turned a bit black.

"You're a bitch, you know that right?" he said. There was a sneer on his face. Before his eyes return to normal, and he immediately cover his mouth and his eyes were wide. ' _What was that?'_ His teammates look at him in shock. "W-What did you say?" Sakura ask him, her eyes was filled with confusion. He shook his head. "Nothing, really. I should really be going now!" he said before running off. No one bothered to stop him, they were too shocked to do so.

' _Why did I say that to Sakura-chan?'_ He look at his pocket. It must have something to do with the eggs, he was sure!

* * *

When he got home he ran into his room. He threw the eggs onto his bed, he look closer at them and found out that one was starting to crack. It was the white and black one. He stared at it for a few more minutes before it started to move. Naruto eyes widen. More cracks started to appear before a something popped out. It was a mini person, around as big as his hand maybe smaller.

It look to be a male. He was wearing a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar. He also wore a grey-blue cape emblazoned with a mandala comprised with nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-gray circle. There was also a kitsune mask on the side of his face. His footwear was a red sandal. His face was also very familiar to Naruto's. He has blue eyes. But his hair was black, but also spiky. He also have whisker marks on both sides of his face.

"My name is Menma, one of your Guardian Characters, the person that you might be," Menma spoke. Naruto struggle with what to say to him. "Umm… Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you?" Naruto said but it sounded more like a question. Menma nodded his head. "I know your name."

"So, why hasn't those eggs hatch yet?" Naruto said as he held up the yellow egg, with the weird kunai on it, and the red egg with the fox on it.

"Don't worry about that, it'll hatch later. But you've got me, and I can protect you more those eggs can," Menma assured confidently. That made Naruto smiled. "Eh? Really? You look pretty small to me," he teased Menma. That caused him to get a death glare from Menma. He felt warm inside, no one has ever said that they would protect him before. Maybe having these eggs wasn't bad at all.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of that? Bad? Good? Anyways, R &R! You probably know who the other 2 eggs are now.**


End file.
